


Sugar, Spice, & Everything Nice

by Jakathine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, Shower Sex, hot water kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on prompt given by Guixonlove:<br/>Fluffy Smut Prompt: Johnlock; Sherlock and John baking Christmas cookies and ending up in a food fight which ends with them getting cleaned up/shower sex<br/>(only thing I changed up was that it's a cake instead of cookies cause idk really how to go about doing cookies)<br/>((NOW has a fanart done by the lovely your-average-joke! Can be found here: http://your-average-joke.tumblr.com/post/83992163111)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Spice, & Everything Nice

“Thank you, boys, for doing this for me.” Mrs. Hudson remarked, giggling behind her hand as Sherlock and John donned aprons.

“It’s no problem, Mrs. Hudson!” John smiled, “You enjoy your evening. We’ll take care of baking the Bundt cakes. You enjoy your evening with the other ladies.”

Mrs. Hudson giggled once more as Sherlock was attempting to tie the apron, to which John helped him, before getting her purse and departing from 221b.

“This is utterly ridiculous, John, you know as well as I I’ve deleted almost all knowledge of baking.” Sherlock complained as John completed the knot on the apron.

John chuckled, “So? I haven’t and I think it’ll be fun for us to do this, y’know, together.”

A small blush crept onto Sherlock’s face as he cleared his throat, “Well. You’re going to show me what to do then.”

John deftly slid past him and picked up the Betty Crocker box that was on the counter and opened it before pouring the mix into a large bowl.

“Ok, first we do this.” John remarked as the mix poured into the bowl,  “Then we add the eggs, water, and little bit of milk, only ‘bout a fourth of a cup.”

Sherlock watched, entranced as John mixed the ingredients together.

“Now. You can use a blender but I prefer the old wooden spoon routine.” John stated as he took a large wood spoon out of the kitchen drawer and stuck it into the blend before stirring it to a smooth consistency. Finished with his stirring, John did this to one more and passed another bowl over to Sherlock, “Now you try.”

Sherlock eyed the bowl and then proceeded to follow the same steps that John had just performed while John added the necessary cinnamon. Unfortunately, as he tilted the bowl at the odd angle which John had shown, batter slipped over his fingers and made the bowl slippery, causing Sherlock to lose his grip and the bowl to tip over onto the counter. Sherlock swore and went to get a dishcloth but John’s laughter made him pause.

“What?” Sherlock asked, turning on his heel to face John just as a dollop of batter hit him square in the face and slid down onto his shirt.

John’s uproarious laughter echoed through the flat as Sherlock stood, dumbfounded, as more batter dripped down his front.

“Oh you think that’s funny, do you?” Sherlock asked, cocking his jaw and picking up a handful of batter before smooshing it into John’s face.

John gasped with mock offense and thus started the food war, with globs of batter being tossed all around the kitchen. Some landed on the table, some on the floor, and some even somehow made it’s away onto the ceiling. Soon, none of the spilt batter was left on the table but instead had found itself coving the entire kitchen and both Sherlock and John, who were heaving with laughter at the ridiculousness of one another’s actions.

Sherlock shook his head, chunks of batter falling out of his curls, and suggested, “I think we should go wash all this off.”

John ran a hand through his own hair and pulled away quite a bit of batter, “Yeah…” then he observed the kitchen, “Then we’ll have to clean this up.”

Sherlock leaned forward and licked a trail of slipping batter from the side of John’s face, “You put those two already made ones in the oven. I’ll meet you in the shower.” Then he disappeared out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

John grinned widely and quickly placed the batter into two well-greased Bundt pans before sliding them into the pre-heated oven to bake. By the time John entered the bathroom, clothes already halfway off, Sherlock was in the shower, steam emitting from around the side of the curtain.

John pulled it to the side to see Sherlock, hair full of shampoo bubbles that were now running down the back of his neck and down towards his lower back. John pulled off his pants and joined Sherlock, running his hands on Sherlock’s sides and pressing his already formed erection against Sherlock’s buttox. Sherlock chuckled and turned to face John, a smirk on his face. John stood up higher on his toes to slam his lips against Sherlock and push him forcefully up against the shower wall. Sherlock moaned and bit at John’s lip, enticingly jutting his knee up betwixt John’s legs to rub it against John’s balls. John cursed against and slid his tongue deep into the detective’s mouth, to which the other replied by sucking forcefully and running his hands through John’s hair. John lifted Sherlock up, causing Sherlock to wrap his long legs around John’s waist. John bit Sherlock’s neck and throat, leaving behind red marks that would eventually turn to purple. Sherlock, attempting to steady himself on John, accidentally bumped into the shower handle, causing the water temperature to skyrocket. John groaned at the intense hot water now pounding on his back but instead of causing John to pull away seemed to fuel more his desire.

Aroused to the point of desperation, John angled Sherlock and then lowered him gently onto his cock. As John entered him, Sherlock moaned, leaning his head back against the shower wall. John bit him once more on the neck and begun a steady pace of thrusting upwards into Sherlock, gripping the back of his neck firmly for better support. Sherlock, shaking with pure pleasure, released onto his abdomen, which was quickly wiped away from the water. John gave one more thrust for good measure before withdrawing from Sherlock and climaxing onto part of Sherlock’s leg, enjoying watching it and water slide down and off of Sherlock’s skin. Sherlock, eyes heavy with residual lust, was only faintly away that John had turned off the water.

Laughing, John wrapped a towel around himself and then gave one to Sherlock, who vigorously rubbed his hair until it stuck up in every direction. Going into their bedroom, John pulled from a drawer a new set of pants, trousers, and button up and for Sherlock, pajama bottoms and a shirt, knowing that the detective was not inclined to wear more nice clothing now that he’d had a shower. Both got dressed and laid down on the bed. That is until John glanced at the clock, noticing that the shower had lasted a quaint half hour.

He shot up and ran to the kitchen, cursing all the while that he had forgotten to turn the Bundt in the oven. Sherlock smiled faintly to himself, enjoying the waft of the cake that had permeated the flat and the sound of John as he bustled in the kitchen. Maybe baking wasn’t that ridiculous afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Ultra Cinnamon Bundt Cake:
> 
> Betty Crocker Yellow Moist cake Mix  
> 3 Eggs  
> 1.25 Cup of water (or milk if you prefer)  
> 1/3 Cup of Vegetable oil (I recommend ½ cup of butter/margarine that has been softened, with cinnamon blended in with it. (just take and let it get real soft, add the cinnamon and stick back in the fridge until it’s solidified back up a bit).  
> Suggestion: ¼ of a cup of milk.
> 
> Instruction/Direction:
> 
> Blend together Cake mix, eggs, water, and cinnamon-butter together in mixing bowl thoroughly (so no chunks or anything. On blenders it’s suggested to do this at low speed for 1-2 minutes.)  
> Take more cinnamon-butter and coat the Bundt pan thoroughly before lightly flouring it. (flour needs to be pre-mixed with about a tablespoon full of cinnamon. To get a thorough mix I suggest putting it in a baggie and shaking it well)  
> Now, pour the mix into the Bundt pan and have it settle to an even level. When it’s done this take a handful (literally, a handful) of cinnamon and spread it across the top –in a line or swirls or zizags, however you please!)
> 
> Heat oven to 350°F (325°F for dark or nonstick pan)  
> Bake 47 to 57 minutes (rotate it for front to face back and vice versa at 22-24 mark for even heat distribution) or until toothpick inserted in center comes out clean. Cool in pan 10 minutes. Turn pan upside down onto cooling rack or heatproof serving plate; remove pan.
> 
> After it’s sufficiently cool give it a light dusting of cinnamon and sugar (I use regular white crystallized but you can choose what you wish to use) all around and serve!


End file.
